The present invention relates to a mount for a loudspeaker on a panel of a vehicle, such as a rear deck or door panel.
The loudspeakers of a vehicle stereo system or the like are installed in a narrow space, and therefore must be relatively small in size. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a mechanism for readily and positively mounting such loudspeakers. Heretofore, in order to mount a loudspeaker on a panel of a vehicle, a hole for mounting the loudspeaker and screw holes for fixing the loudspeaker are formed in the door or rear deck panel of the veicle, U-shaped fittings are inserted in the panel in alignment with the screw holes, and, with the mounting holes of the loudspeaker aligned with the fittings, the loudspeaker is secured to the panel with screws. However, this method is disadvantageous in that the fittings may be attracted by the magnet of the loudspeaker, or while one fitting is tightened with screws, another fitting may be displaced.